Café Blue
Café Blue is the 29th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 3. Contents https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Caf%C3%A9_Blue# hide #Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Quotes #Trivia #Goofs #Gallery #Watch Episode Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety Tock *Shovel *Pail *Periwinkle *Felt Friends Summary Steve & Blue have set up a restaurant called Cafe Blue. They've got fancy tables and menus, Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper as chefs and they can't wait to begin serving food. We help them out with this as they find that it isn't as easy as they thought when they're missing some of the things they need for the meal. Steve & Mr. Salt skidoo into a picture of a grocery store in order to retrieve the missing items from Spatula & Bowl, who were not seen. By working together and using math, logic and observational skills, we help them to prepare meals for Shovel, Pail, Tickety & Periwinkle. Recap TBA Quotes *Steve: Hey Blue, what do you think we should make for dessert? That's a great idea. We'll play Blue's Clues to figure out what we should make for dessert. What a delicious idea. Trivia *This is the only time that Mr. Salt skidoos on this episode. He previously made a cameo appearance at the bakery in the season 2 episode "What Does Blue Want to Make?". But he didn't skidoo in that episode. *Unless the previous episodes Periwinkle was presented outside the Blue's Clues house (Including the long episode "Blue's Big Musical"), this is his 1st time inside. *At the beginning of the skidoo segment, Blue was barking offscreen, but she skidooed back home early. She gets apple juice and carrot sticks for the customers. *Steve's solution of making the drinks even by pouring some of one into another is only practical if nobody has started drinking yet. Even in that case, most restaurant patrons would likely balk at this idea. *This episode is on the 2001 VHS of the same episode (Along with the series pilot Snack Time) and the first of the 2 bonus episodes on the 2004 DVD release of Blue's Room "Snacktime Playdate" (Along with The Grow Show!). *Valerie Riccardi, one of Steve's Friends in this episode, is mentioned by first name (Valerie) in the Video Letter segment. *At the end of the outro, the closing credits music fades out, and the last bit plays when the series title fades to blank. This was shown before the Nick Jr. Productions logo. *When Steve and Mr. Salt skidooed to Grocery Store. It used background music from Present Store in Mailbox's Birthday and Math. *This is the last episode where Periwinkle was voiced by Cameron Bowen. Goofs *Robert Iredell is credited as Robert A. Irdell. Gallery https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_001.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_002.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_003.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_004.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_005.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_006.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_007.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_008.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_009.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe-Blue-pic.jpg Cafe blue uk thumbnail.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_010.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_011.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_012.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_013.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_014.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_015.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_016.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_017.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_018.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_019.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_020.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_021.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_022.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_023.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_024.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_025.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_026.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_027.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_028.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_029.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_030.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_031.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_032.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_033.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_034.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_035.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_036.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_037.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_038.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_039.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_040.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_041.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blues-clues-series-5-episode-4.jpg Start of the Skidoo segment. https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_042.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_043.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_044.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_045.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_046.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_047.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_048.jpg SAM 8756.JPG https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_049.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_050.jpg SAM 8757.JPG SAM 8758.JPG SAM 8759.JPG https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_051.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_052.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_053.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_054.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_055.jpg SAM 8760.JPG 2nd clue (Vanilla ice cream) from the ending to the skidoo segment. https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_056.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_057.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_058.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_059.jpg SAM 8761.JPG https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:MAIL_17.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Correio_Season_3_Cafe_Blue.png Shigo Correio Geemo song from the Portugal version. Post Time Season 3 Cafe Blue.png Posttime song from the UK version. SAM 8762.JPG https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_060.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_061.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_062.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_063.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_064.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_065.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_066.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_067.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_068.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_069.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_070.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_071.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_072.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_073.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_074.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_075.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_076.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_077.jpg SAM 8753.JPG https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_078.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_079.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_080.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_081.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_082.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_083.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_084.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_085.jpg SAM 8750.JPG https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_086.jpg SAM 8748.JPG SAM 8751.JPG https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:4637932_l4.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_087.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_088.jpg SAM 8746.JPG https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_089.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_090.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_091.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_092.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_093.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_094.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_095.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_096.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_097.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_098.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_099.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_100.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_101.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_102.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_103.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_104.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_105.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_106.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_107.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cafe_Blue_108.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nick_jr._productions.png Watch Episode US: http://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-030-Cafe-Blue?id=61606 Pistas da Blue: http://dotsub.com/view/59c1b97b-1676-4b4e-9fc9-ef54d201758b Art Appreciation Weight and Balance What's That Sound? Animal Behavior! Blue's Big Pajama Party Draw Along with Blue Hide and Seek Thankful Blue's Big Holiday Pool Party Anatomy Signs Nature Geography Occupations Blue's Big Mystery Periwinkle Misses His Friend Blue's Big Musical What's So Funny? Blue's Big Costume Party Inventions Blue's Play Prehistoric Blue The Wrong Shirt Words Magenta Gets Glasses Blue's Collection Cafe Blue Shy Environments Stormy Weather }} Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:Blue's Clues UK Episodes Category:Blue's Clues UK Season 5 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki